


flirt

by klaineanummel



Series: Story of My Life [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, flirt fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Blaine finds the guy flirting with him hilarious. Cooper does not.





	flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompter on tumblr, who prompted “ Kurt and Blaine going out with their friends, having a good time, maybe someone flirts with one of them and Cooper freaks out because of it :p?” 
> 
> As per usual I am terrible at filling prompts the way the person probably wanted them, so this is mainly just the last part, but it was still so fun to write! 
> 
> I want to make a small announcement, which is that I think this verse is winding down. I have three other fics I’ve written for it that I need to edit and will hopefully publish soon, and one more fic I hope to write, and after that I think it will be complete. So, while I don’t want to say “no more prompts”, I do want to warn that any prompts received from here on out may not be filled. Sorry!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3

**September 14 th, 2024**

The Spotlight Diner is buzzing as Blaine walks in. Almost every table is full, and there’s at least a dozen waiters and waitresses running around with plates of food and trays full of drinks.

He catches sight of Cooper sitting in a booth typing something on his phone. Blaine heads his way instantly, slipping into the booth, across from Cooper. Cooper doesn’t raise his eyes from his phone, and so Blaine decides to pick up one of the two menus on the edge of table, even if he already knows what he wants.

Cooper finally finishes up a few seconds later, setting his phone down and looking up at Blaine. “Hey,” he greets, flashing a quick smile. He then glances behind him and asks, “No Kurt?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Not yet,” he says, placing the menu back where he found it. Cooper raises an eyebrow, and Blaine can see the corners of his lips turning up. “Don’t look so happy,” Blaine says, rolling his eyes. “He just had to stay late for work. You know, some people work on Monday’s.”

“Yeah, but those people have the weekend off, so I don’t feel sorry for them,” Cooper snarks back. “Also, I take offense to the assumption that I’m happy that Kurt isn’t here. He’s my best friend.”

“Oh, whatever,” Blaine says. “You’re acting like you haven’t been complaining to me for the past few months about how you and I never get to spend any time together anymore. As if you didn’t completely disappear into a love hole when you and Rachel finally got together.”

“It’s not a crime to miss my brother,” Cooper sing-songs, then raises a hand to the nearest waiter.

Blaine just rolls his eyes, knowing this isn’t a fight he’s going to win. Cooper has been really weird ever since he and Kurt started dating, and while Blaine completely understands, he also wishes that Cooper would hurry up and realize that he and Kurt are in it for the long haul. At least he’s gone from outright hostility to a weird form of passive-aggressiveness. Blaine thinks that’s a good sign.

“Hey, Cooper!” the waiter greets when he reaches the table. “Nice to see you again!” The man reaches his hands up to smooth down his hair, which makes Blaine chuckle. Back when Cooper was the manager here, he was known to be a stickler for hygiene and appearance.

“Hey, Chad,” Cooper replies, sitting up a little straighter. “Things been going good?”

“Can’t complain, can’t complain,” the waiter says. His eyes flick over to Blaine, and his smile turns into a grin. “Hi there,” he greets, voice significantly chirpier. “I’m Chad, your waiter for tonight.”

Blaine nods, trying not to laugh. “I’m Blaine, Cooper’s brother.”

“Right, right, I knew you looked familiar. I’ve totally seen you in here before, haven’t I?”

“Probably,” Blaine replies easily. “My boyfriend and I are really good friends with Sam and Mercedes, so we usually have date night here.”

“Wow, date night at a diner,” Chad’s eyes widen, and his voice dips a little. “Super romantic.”

Blaine just smiles, not sure that he will be able to reply without laughing in this guys’ face, and then says, “Can I get the tuna melt on rye, please? With a Diet Coke on the side?” Thinking for a second, he decides, “Actually, make that two Diet Coke’s and a plate of cheese fries as well.” Kurt’s been texting him all day about what a mess things are at work, and Blaine knows him well enough to know what he’ll be in the mood for when he arrives.

“For sure,” the waiter writes it down quickly. “Excellent choices, by the way. I can tell you have fantastic taste.” He then leans a little closer, and this time it takes all Blaine has not to burst out laughing at his audacity. “Unlike this guy, am I right?” he jabs his thumb at Cooper, as though they’re in on some inside joke. “I bet I can guess what he’s going to order!”

“Yeah, whatever,” Cooper says back. “Just make sure my burger is well done, okay?”

“You got it, boss,” Chad gives Cooper a mock military salute, then winks at Blaine and heads toward the kitchen.

Blaine shakes his head as he goes, finally allowing himself to let out a soft chuckle.

“Sheesh, what was with that guy?” Cooper asks, and Blaine looks up to see him glaring at Chad’s back. “I always knew he wasn’t the subtlest of guys, but jeez.”

“It’s fine, Cooper,” Blaine replies. “I actually thought it was kind of funny.”

“Funny? The way he just blatantly hit on you after you specifically said you had a boyfriend?” Cooper turns back to Blaine, brow furrowed deeply. “It’s just rude.”

“It’s hilarious,” Blaine says, unable to hold back a chuckle. “Come on, you have to admit it’s funny that he thinks any of that ridiculous nonsense will have an effect on my relationship with Kurt.”

“We’ll agree to disagree,” Cooper says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Thankfully, the conversation turns to something a little more pleasant after that. Cooper wants to know everything about the transition from off-Broadway to Broadway, which Blaine finds hilarious since Cooper’s wife has gone through that exact process already. Then, Blaine asks Cooper about _his_ show, which leads into a ridiculously long monologue about how he’s having the time of his life, but it’s really not the same since Rachel left to star in the revival of _Wicked_.

“Yeah, it must be hard not to see her twenty-four hours a day,” Blaine says, letting the words drip off his tongue slowly.

Cooper rolls his eyes, and says, “You know what, smartass, it is.”

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” comes Kurt’s voice, and Blaine begins to slide further into the booth as he turns up to see his boyfriend. “Things were absolutely nuts today,” he slips in next to Blaine, greeting him with a quick peck on the lips. “Did you order already?”

Blaine nods. “I got you cheese fries.”

“God, I love you,” Kurt replies, pulling Blaine in for a deeper kiss. Blaine lets himself fall into it for a bit, but pulls away when he feels Kurt’s hands on his face and Kurt’s tongue licking at his lips.

“Not here,” he whispers, glancing furtively at Cooper, who has averted his eyes in the most conspicuous way possible.

“Sorry,” Kurt says, wiping over his mouth. “Today was really, really rough.”

“Alright!” a far too eager voice sounds, and Blaine turns to see Chad at their table once again, carrying three glasses. “Two Diet Cokes for the man with incredible taste, and a vanilla milkshake for the man with none.” He doesn’t seem to realize that Kurt is there until he’s literally placing the drinks in front of him. He looks surprised for a second, then says, “You weren’t here before, were you?”

“Ah, no I was not,” Kurt says, glancing over at Blaine questioningly. Blaine just rolls his eyes, so Kurt says. “But I’m assuming one of those Diet Coke’s is for me.”

Chad’s eyes widen, then he looks to Blaine and asks, “Is this the boyfriend?”

Blaine nods, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist. “The one and only,” he says, grin threatening to break free.

“Oh, well I really wish you would have told me. I would have spat in his,” he whispers the second part, winking way-too-obviously at Blaine, and Kurt snorts into his hand. “Nothing to be done now!” he flounces away once again, though he does wiggle his fingers in Blaine’s direction as he goes.

As soon as he’s out of sight Kurt bursts out laughing. “Oh, my god!”

“I know,” Blaine says, giggling as well. “Can you believe that guy?”

“Did he really think that would work?” Kurt says between laughs. “Telling you he would have spat in my drink? Oh, waiter-man, just take me now!” He pretends to swoon, and Blaine laughs even harder.

“So inappropriate,” Cooper grumbles, and Blaine just shakes his head.

“Cooper, I told you, it’s fine!”

“And how are you okay with this?” Cooper gestures wildly at Kurt. “You know Chad was in a frat, right?”

“Oh, color me terrified,” Kurt shakes his shoulders in a mock-shiver, then chuckles. “Cooper, it’s fine. It’s funny!”

“I wouldn’t think it was so funny if some muscle-head was flirting so obviously with Rachel.”

“Are you seriously telling me you would feel threatened by that?” Kurt asks, still laughing a little. “Cooper, the guy has zero game.”

“So, so little game,” Blaine shakes his head. “I kind of want to ask him if this technique has ever worked for him before.”

“I kind of want to ask him to leave my little brother alone before I punch his teeth in.”

“Whoa, Cooper!” Kurt says, raising his hands. “Seriously, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not!” Cooper says. “Blaine is _your_ boyfriend, how are you so cavalier about this?”

“Well, largely because of what I said about the no game, but also because I trust Blaine. And he trusts me. You think this is the first time that someone has flirted with one of us right in front of the other?”

“Oh!” Blaine taps Kurt on the shoulder quickly. “Ten bucks says the next dig is at your age!”

“You’re on,” Kurt reaches out a hand to shake.

“Unbelievable,” Cooper mutters.

“Okay,” and that’s the waiter again. “Cheese fries and a tuna melt for the cutie,” Chad winks at Blaine again, and Blaine can feel Kurt’s hand squeezing his tightly, and can see the way his boyfriend is pressing his lips together. “And for Mr. Boring a cheeseburger well-done with onion rings for the side.” He turns to Kurt once the food has all been handed out, and asks, “Anything for you? We have some fantastic options on our senior’s menu.”

Blaine has to look away, because his eyes are starting to water. Kurt just shakes his head and says, “The cheese fries are for me, but thank you!”

“Blaine, you really need to start telling me what food is for your boyfriend!” Chad says, though Blaine can’t bring himself to look at him.

“So you could spit in it, right?” Kurt asks, sounding far too good-natured.

“You get it,” Chad replies. “Hey, no hard feelings, okay? Your boy is just too cute.”

“Alright, that’s it!” Cooper says, standing up.

“Oh, brother,” Kurt grumbles, and Blaine finally forces himself to turn back to watch.

“Listen, _Chad_ ,” the way Cooper sneers his name makes Chad take a step back. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, flirting so obviously with my brother, but he is taken. Like, capital T ‘taken’. He’s been in love with Kurt since he was thirteen years old, so if you really think that coming here and telling Blaine you want to spit in Kurt’s food is going to make him ditch Kurt for you, you have another thing coming.”

“Cooper—”

“No, Kurt, it’s rude, and uncalled for! This is your place of work, what the hell! Did you do this shit while you were working for me? Because I have half a mind to retroactively write you up for inappropriate conduct.”

“Um, hey, man, it’s chill. I was just trying to have a bit of fun,” Chad has his hands raised.

“Well, knock it off. They’re a couple, and that’s not going to change, so just back off.”

Chad nods and then scurries off, leaving a heavily breathing Cooper to fall back into his booth.

Kurt looks utterly horrified at what just happened, and on one level, Blaine is, too, but on the other hand, “Aw, Cooper!” he says, reaching forward and grabbing his brother’s hands. “You just defended our relationship!”

“What?” Cooper looks shocked. “No, I just stood up for you the way that your _boyfriend_ wasn’t doing.”

“No, no,” Blaine grins. “You defended our relationship. You think we’re good together. You want us to stay together.” His eyes light up as he says, “You gave us your blessing!”

Cooper groans and buries his face in his arms. “That is so not what just happened,” he grumbles.

“It so is,” Blaine sing-songs. “Kurt, Cooper approves of our relationship!”

Kurt grins right back and says, “Finally! Does this mean you and I can go back to being best friends, Cooper?”

“Oh, fuck both of you,” Cooper grumbles. “I don’t know why I even bothered.”

They tease Cooper relentlessly as they eat, and by the end of it Cooper seems to have calmed down, and even chimes in on a bit of the teasing. Blaine knows it’s not the actual end of the road, that Cooper probably still has some doubts about Blaine and Kurt being a couple, but this feels like a huge step forward, and he’s going to milk it for everything it is.

When they finish eating, Cooper insists on leaving exact change after the spectacle, but when he isn’t looking, Kurt and Blaine slip a ten-dollar bill into the pile and quickly write, ‘thanks for the entertainment tonight, chad! sorry cooper yelled at you!’ before they leave.

After all, Blaine justifies as they walk out of the restaurant, it was pretty funny.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/173604564390/flirt)


End file.
